1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus and methods of analyzing chemical samples, particularly pyrolyzing chemical samples prior to gas chromatography and/or mass spectroscopy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pyrolysis apparatus to pyrolyze chemical samples prior to analysis by a mass spectrometer is well known. Meuzelaar, U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,125, shows modular pyrolysis inlets and methods of pyrolyzing. Publication No. 5000246 of SGE International Pty. Ltd., entitled Pyrojector Series II shows a continuous mode micro furnace pyrolyzing unit which is a furnace with sample introduction means for both liquid and solid samples. Bulletin-PB1000 of CDS Analytical Inc. shows Pyroprobe Models 1000 and 2000 and ribbon elements.
Frequently autoinjectors such as Hewlett Packard Model 7673B are used to automatically insert samples for subsequent analysis by a gas chromatograph or a mass spectrometer.
The prior art procedure is to manually deposit a sample to be analyzed on a ribbon of a pyroprobe, insert the probe in a pyrolysis chamber, turn on the heating system, with the pyrolysis apparatus designed to vent the pyrolysis product directly to a gas chromatography apparatus.